


Tired, but...

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Autumn, Baby Shinobu, Complete, F/M, Part of the Timeline of Endurance Nagikae Series, Peace, Sweet, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Sugino and Kanzaki are waken up to take care of their newborn baby. A short sweet one-shot.
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tired, but...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, Megumiai30 with a short but sweet fanfic of the Sugino Kanzaki couple! For all of you who've kept up with me thank you, and I wish you a happy new year! Now this story is part of the timeline I've been making and adding, and so this takes place right after "Endurance", when Kanzaki gives birth to their precious daughter. So enjoy!
> 
> P.S:If you read 'Endurance', you'll know that Shinobu was born on Sept. 30th, and so hence this takes place in October. Just as a notice!
> 
> Megumiai30

A sharp cry pierced through the peaceful night atmosphere. A couple, forcibly awaken by the cry groaned and turned in their bed, weary of the owner of the cry. The wife nudged the husband, “Anata…” 

The husband groaned and tried to open his droopy eyes, since they had been sentenced to long hours of care for their baby, and thus felt like lead due to fatigue. He had been able to sit up, only to find that his eyes were still not cooperating. He tried to get out of bed, but found himself leaning forward in fatigue. By this time, his wife had woken up and sat up to see her husband struggling to stay awake. She sighed and smiled. 

She helped him lay down back on the bed properly, “Tomohito, you’ll get a sore neck if you sleep like that…Come on…” 

Sugino tried to protest, “No… Let me… I’ll take care of Shino…” He trailed off as Kanzaki heard soft breathing from him, signaling he had gone back to some well-deserved rest after laying back on the bed.

She shivered a little as she stood up, the early autumn air hitting her. She made her way to the source of the crying. She went out of their room to their daughter’s room to see her wailing and crying for some attention. She wanted someone to come to attend to her needs and she wouldn’t stop until someone did! 

Kanzaki smiled softly and held her daughter in her arms, trying to figure out what was wrong. Was she hungry? Did she need to change her diaper? Or was she just throwing a tantrum? She coaxed her daughter, “Shh... It’s alright, I’m here for you Shinobu…” 

Kanzaki found out that her daughter was merely a little tired and so rocked her until she could go to sleep. When she did, she smiled at her newborn daughter fondly. She thought she could cry… After six years of pain, faith, and endurance… Their daughter, Shinobu had been given to them just a month ago, and even though she required her parents’ attention nearly 24/7, it had been worth it and more. 

“Thank you Shinobu-chan… For being born as our daughter….” She whispered to her daughter who seemed to be calming down slightly. She smiled out the window towards the sky in a smile. 

‘Thank you…’ She thought. 

Back in Shinobu’s room, there were all sorts of gifts from their beloved friends and their parents. Baby clothes, the bed, some manga books, a guide to parenting, and so forth. Kanzaki sighed, she owed their friends one and to an extent their parents for putting up with them. But after that swift look, she sighed as Shinobu started to cry again. Kanzaki merely wanted to go to sleep right now like her husband was doing at the moment. Then she started to sing a song with a smile, trying to make sure that her daughter sleeps for at least the next five or six hours. 

Meanwhile, even though Sugino was coaxed by his wife to sleep, he couldn’t do so without feeling sorry for his wife and responsible for their baby. With much effort, he opened his eyes, swung his legs to the floor and made his way to their daughter’s room. When he was nearing closer, he heard some soft singing, becoming more pronounced as he neared closer to the door. 

He cautiously peeked in to see the moonlight, in all of its beauty, shining on his wife and their daughter, Shinobu. He saw his wife, gently rocking their daughter to sleep while with a smile, sung with her beautiful voice the lyrics, 

_ “It slowly sways, as I don't know _

_ Until I try to touch it with this hand _

_ The scattered things under the crescent moon _

_ I pick and gather them up, I want to confirm them, all of it _

_ Trying to catch the swaying view _

_ It was more beautiful than I imagine _

_ It makes me want to tell someone but _

_ The moon changes its shape, only until that night…” _

Sugino smiled fondly. That song was a favorite among their class 3-E, and he knew for a fact that his wife sung it whenever they got a chance to go to a karaoke bar. He peeked in and spied at the mother and daughter, the former holding the latter in her arms with a motherly smile and enjoying the sight of it. He knew that his wife didn’t need any help now, and so he quietly tiptoed back to their room to await her return. 

Kanzaki was doting and singing to her daughter until she realized she had fallen asleep, lost to the world of dreams. She carefully placed Shinobu on the bed and quickly made her way to her and Sugino’s bedroom. When she slid under the covers, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her figure. She giggled softly. 

“Welcome back.” He murmured sleepily.

“Glad to be back,” Kanzaki yawned in return and leaned into her husband’s arms and fell asleep soon after she whispered, “I love you Tomohito…”

Even though he was half asleep, Sugino found energy in himself to reply, “I love you too Yuki-chan…” 

The husband and wife fell into a peaceful slumber as they were in each other’s arms and Shinobu was sleeping peacefully in her bed, as the cool October night went on with its’ cool weather and silence, providing the family of three, or more specifically the Sugino couple with peace and slumber that they desperately needed at that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song I inserted was Kaketa tsuki... the 2nd ending of Assassination Classroom. I got the lyrics translated in English at Anime Song Lyrics. :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
